Rewind
by Joshua Summers-Fowl III
Summary: The past: A horrifying event that destroyed their friendship. The present: A chance to fix it. The future: who knows? Ian Kabra totally screwed up any chance of him getting with Amy during the Clue Hunt. Now, he's trying to win her back. Unfortunately for him, she hates his guts, so when he's given the chance to change the past...will he? Who knows what could happen?


_**A/N: So this is my new story, Rewind. I came up with the idea for this story while I was trying to get to sleep (funnily enough, all my ideas come to me while I'm in bed). Anyway, I can tell you one thing straight away: time travel is strictly fictional. The energy required for even ONE time jump would completely drain all global energy storage…yeah, I lost y'all there, didn't I? Sorry about that. I took a few weeks of extra-dimensional physics last year at S.A.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's get on with the story!**_

 _ **NB. This first chapter (and maybe a few others down the line) might not be very well written. That'd be because I would have left my story planner someplace else. I set a pretty high standard for myself on chapter writing, but if a chapter is insanely crap-posterous (I invented a new word!), tell me so I can re-write it.**_

 _ **BTW, in this story, the Vespers don't exist.**_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _ **Ian's POV**_

Right. Here's a little tip for you young chaps out there interested in dating: make sure the girl you like doesn't hate your guts. Take it from someone who knows what he's talking about: me.

Amy Cahill hates **my** guts.

It's been 10 years since the Clue Hunt ended, and she **still** hates me for betraying her during the Hunt; but before I dive into the backstory, I'll (as Jonah would say) "give y'all the 411 on what's gone down".

Sinead accepted a job at Harvard, where she's been teaching quantum physics for the past six years, despite her being only 22 when she started, making her the youngest ever lecturer there. Hamilton (believe it or not!), after accepting his Notre Dame scholarship, went on to win three gold medals in the 2012 London Olympics.

Dan dropped out of high school in his second-to-last year and now owns one the world's largest Internet providers, C-Net. Natalie stayed until she finished her A Levels. She is now one of the world's highest paid models. She and Dan tied the knot about a year ago. Dan and I still stay in touch, and apparently, Natalie's due in a few months! (If I wasn't clear, she's pregnant.)

Amy took Basic, then Advanced Journalism in university, and, at the end of the four years she was there, graduated top of the class. I, on the other hand, studied Law and Accounting, where I finished those four years in two, and graduated valedictorian. Amy now works as Special Correspondent for the Daily Bugle by day, while I now own Cahill Publishers, one of the world's largest book publishers and suppliers.

About a year ago, the Madrigals held the Cahill family reunion at Cahill Manor. Needless to say, I wasn't invited. Natalie was, though. When I found out, I flew straight to Attleboro (one of the perks of owning a multi-million dollar company is that you can fly in your own supersonic jet) to ask why. She didn't even acknowledge me. I was standing at the front door for at least an hour before Dan came outside and told me "Amy would first drink the Cahill serum and go on a homicidal killing spree before talking to you again." His words, not mine.

I can understand why she hates me. I toyed with her heart like a two-year-old's plaything, for crying out loud. It's just…people change, don't they? I mean, Hamilton…well, he caused that explosion that injured Sinead and her brothers, and they're all right now. Jonah left Amy and Dan to be croc food, and they're friends now, so why does Amy still hate me?

* * *

 _ **A/N: (**_ _ **stabs self) I know, I know, it's short; much shorter than I usually write. Thing is, it kinda seemed to wrap up nicely here, so I went ahead and ended it. And now…to commence work on the next chapter!**_

 _ **Yours in Avenger Awesomeness**_

 _ **Josh Summers-Fowl III**_

 _ **PS. I believe I may have forgotten to write the disclaimer at the start. I,**_ Josh Summers-Fowl III, _**do not, never have, and (probably) never will own**_ _The 39 Clues_ _ **and/or its affiliates.**_


End file.
